Attraction (Tavros Reader)
by Todd-the-Foxx
Summary: Tavros has red feelings for you, but would you even like him back? Okay, okay I knooooooow this isn't very exciting or whatever and I'm sorry ; Its simply an introduction to, and will be referenced in the fanfics to come SO JUST BARE WITH ME! Trust me, the upcoming fanfics will include more sweet and/or steamy)
1. Attraction (Tavros Reader)

The sun was out and shining today, but it was surprisingly pleasant. It wasn't too hot, wasn't too cold. It was a pretty perfect day for a walk, or, in Tavros's case, a wheel. He was wheeling his way slowly down the side walk, watching the trees cast dappled shadows on the concrete. He wasn't in a hurry to get anywhere. Honestly, he didn't even know where he was going. Gamzee was too busy to hang out today and he was getting bored just sitting home alone. Not wanting to bother anyone else, he decided a roll around the neighborhood wouldn't hurt. Everyone was probably too busy to hang out with him anyways.

What about that human girl _? Tavros had seen her with the other humans a few times, and even spoke to her once. She seemed nice. And she was pretty. Nah, she probably didn't even remember him. Tavros couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness at that thought. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't remember him. Why would she? It wasn't like he'd done anything to make himself memorable.

Last time he saw her she was with Dave and John. They'd invited Gamzee over and he literally dragged Tavros along. He really wasn't that excited to go because he didn't want to be a burden to anyone because of his wheelchair. But he was forced to go anyways, and he almost talked to her. However, she looked too involved with the others so he chickened out. He really needed to work on his self confidence.

_**CRASH! **_

Tavros and the stranger he just collided with toppled over in the side walk. The force of the impact actually knocked him out of his wheelchair.

"I, uh, I'm sorry! I wasn't l-looking where I was going. Are you okay?" Tavros stammered out an apology as he turned himself over. That's when the sudden realization struck him like a glass of cold water to the face. Oh dear. He didn't just run over anyone, he ran over _!

"I'm fine, are you alright? My apologies. Gosh, I'm such a cluts! I should've seen you coming around that corner." You picked yourself up and dusted off the gravel clinging to your clothes. Good going! You knocked the poor guy out of his wheelchair. Aren't you the living definition of grace.

"N-no, it was my fault. Uh, I should've been paying attention." Tavros continued chiding himself for his stupidity as he began righting his turned over wheelchair and pulling himself back into it, embarrassed at how helpless he appeared.

"You sure you're okay, Tavros isn't it?" Feeling embarrassed at your act of clumsiness, you tried repenting for your failure of observation by helping him into his wheelchair. A hint of brown spread across his face. You remembered him.

"Yeah I'm, uh, fine. Here let me, um, help you." Tavros leaned over the arm of his chair and began retrieving the armload of books you scattered in your head on collision. You'd completely forgotten about the ton of thick books you were previously carrying. Actually, it was technically the books' fault you ran into Tavros, it's not like you could see around them or anything. The two of you made quick work of the scattered volumes of literature, both of you reaching for the last book at the exact same time resulting in your hands resting against one another. Tavros quickly moved to take his hands away, and you quickly grasped it again. The brown already dusting his cheeks bloomed a shade deeper. What was this human girl doing?

"You've got a cut on your hand," you said, watching as a small drop of his brown blood trailed down his hand. Using extreme gentleness you brushed your thumb over it to wipe it away. Tavros watched you in transfixed fascination. He liked the feel of your soft hands against his.

"Uh, it'll be fine," he nearly whispered. You raised your gaze from his hands to his face to find him watching you. Now it was your turn to blush. Wiping your hands on your jeans, more of a nervous reaction than anything else, you stood again.

"So where are you headed Tav?" you asked.

"Oh, uh, nowhere exactly. I was just, uh, bored and stuff," he replied looking at the stack of your books he had sitting in his lap. How embarrassing. Sure, she may have remembered him, but now she'll remember him as the troll that pushed her over. Real smooth. He was about to pick up the books and hand them back to you so he could wheel his way home to criticize himself on how he was making all of the wrong impressions on his flush crush when you offered a better idea.

"Well, if you've got nothing to do, why don't you come over to my place. I don't have anything planned for the rest of the day and I wouldn't mind the company," you offered. Tavros seemed a little startled at your request.

"W-what?" he stammered. Did you say something wrong?

"You're bored, and I'm bored. I thought maybe we could just hang out or watch a movie or something." He just stared at you for a moment. You were beginning to feel stupid for even asking. In reality he was surprised. _You _wanted to hang out with _him_. Just him. Wow, this day was going better than planned.

"Um, y-yeah. I'd like to come over, uh, if that's okay with you." He reached out for the few books you were holding. He might as well make himself useful by carrying your books. After thanking him you decided to make yourself useful by pushing his wheel chair in the direction of your house, not because you felt sorry for him being in a wheelchair or anything. It's just he didn't know where your house was, and it was an uphill travel. And he was already being kind enough to carry your books. Now that you think about it he's always been pretty shy, but kind at the same time. It was cute.

Tavros was actually kind of thankful that you were pushing his chair, even if he didn't particularly like looking helpless. At least you couldn't see the brown blush spreading across his face. He was absolutely certain of it now. He definitely had red feelings for you, if only he knew how to show them.


	2. Flushed For You (Tavros Reader)

The baby blue expanse above stretched on an on, unblemished by any clouds. The weather was perfect, if not a little hot. It was a splendid day for you and your four friends to spend at an amusement park. Out of the five of you, Gamzee had to be the most excited. Karkat and Dave were indifferent, and Tavros was just along for the ride. Personally, you were glad Tavros came. You liked being around the shy, wheelchair-ridden troll.

The five of you walked around the park, strolling past the entrance signs that promised upcoming excitement, window shopping amongst the many overly priced gift shops. Tavros wheeled his way along next to his friends. Many bystanders gave him pitiful glances, which deeply embarrassed him. A light shade of brown spread across his cheeks as a sinking feeling settled in his stomach. He focused on the ground rolling by beneath him. He wondered if you ever looked at him with that same sorry expression. To Tavros's surprise his wheelchair began moving on its own. Startled, he looked behind him to find you pushing him along.

"_, you know I can, uh, wheel myself." He didn't mean for it to sound like a whine, but that is what it sounded like. Gog, how pathetic he must look to you.

"I know Tav, but I like pushing you around," you smirked. Tavros loved the way one corner of your mouth would lift before the other. It made his heart skip. Before he could blush any deeper, to his further embarrassment, he went back to noticing the scenery around him. Colorful contraptions with swinging carts danced in circles to carnival music. Delicious aromas wafted through the air, the mouth watering scents floating from nearby food vendors who sold everything from popcorn to turkey legs, while bags of sugary clouds hung around the food stands. Large metal columns rose into the sky, linked together by spider webbing rails. All the colors and the sights, it was all so breathtaking for Tavros.

"Ima ride all these motherfuckin' rides!" Gamzee exclaimed, holding his hands out as if the rides themselves would lean down and hug him.

"Dude, totally," Dave agreed, hands in his pockets and eyes hidden away behind dark shades. Karkat just stared at the rides skeptically. Gamzee's excitement was contagious, you couldn't wait for the adrenaline rush!

"My personal favorite would have to be the Deathwish." You said the name of it extra ominously to add to the dramatic effect, pointing to the tallest, most awe-inspiring ride. It rose into the sky with sharp hills and tight loops, barrel rolling and twisting and turning. Black columns supported it like burnt out trees with red painted rails crossing all over the place. No other ride could possibly compare with the thrill factor of the Deathwish because no other ride had the high speed, gut wrenching adrenaline rush.

The others followed your pointed finger with wide, mesmerized eyes. Just the sight of it inspired a sense of wondrous nervousness. From here you could even hear the screams of current riders. In a single shared but unspoken agreement the five anticipating beings made their way to the long line of other anticipating beings waiting to ride to dizzying heights only to drop at eye watering speeds. Gamzee, of course, was first in line, nearly skipping his way to it. You, Dave, and Karkat made your way at a more leisurely pace, after all, it wasn't like the ride was going anywhere. It wasn't until you'd almost reached the massively long line that you noticed a certain missing somebody.

Tavros waited next to a bench positioned outside the ride for nonriders. Gog, he felt terrible. He came along to try and spend time with you, but it was clearer now than ever that you'd never have red feelings for a guy like him. He couldn't walk, he couldn't ride roller coasters. He was useless. After hearing how much you loved the rides he felt even worse for not being able to ride them with you.

You saw Tavros slowly wheeling himself a few inches forward, then a few inches back. He had such a sad expression on his face as he focused on the ground. You felt a thick ball of sadness settle in your core at seeing the sad little troll. Suddenly your favorite fun ride didn't seem so fun anymore.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna sit this one out," you patted Gamzee on the shoulder, momentarily distracting him, and began to make your way out of the line. The others were confused until they followed your gaze to their left-out compadre. Tavros was surprised when a chadow appeared in front of him and even more surprised to see you standing in fornt of him.

"_-_? What're you doing? Uh, shouldn't you be in the, um, line?" he stammered, forcing a smile onto his face. He didn't want you to know how bad he really felt. But you could see right through his mask.

"Nah, I thought I'd stick with you." You plopped down onto the bench next to Tavros.

"Wh-what? No, uh, you should ride. It's your favorite after all i-isn't it?" Tavros didn't meet your gaze in fear that you'd see the brown blush appearing on his face.

"Eh, I've already been on it, like, a million times." That and you couldn't bear to leave him all by himself. After a few moments of silence between the two of you, you had an amazing idea. "Hey! I know what we could do while we wait for the others!"

"Wh-where are we going?" Tavros sheepishly asked as you grabbed his wheelchair by the handles and began pushing him down one of the park's many walkways.

"You'll see," you smiled deviously.

Within a few minutes you and Tavros arrived at the entrance of amusement park's petting zoo. You could already see little lambs bleating away inside the gate.

"This definitely has to be my second favorite part of the park," you rested your head on top of Tavros's, his mohawk tickling your neck. Tavros could feel the weight of your head on his, but he didn't mind. A small smile formed on his face. He was finally getting what he wanted all along, alone time with you.

After going through the little area where you can purchase animal feed, the two of you entered the pin. Within moments of entering the pin a little black lamb leapt into Tavros's lap. He openly laughed as the furry little creature butted its head against his shoulder. He offered it a piece of the feed he'd received at the entrance, which it greedily took. You kneeled down to give attention to a little spotted lamb curiously sniffing at Tavros's wheelchair.

"This little guy reminds me of Gamzee," he laughed. For once you noticed Tavros didn't seem to stutter or look away.

"He does, doesn't he?" You met his gaze as the little black lamb nibbled and licked at Tavros's chin, its puff of a tale wiggling away. He seemed to be opening up, and you really liked that. Ducklings and little goats surrounded Tavros, each trying to gain a moment of his attention. "They really like you Tav." Then again, they weren't the only ones that really liked Tavros. Just then something at the edge of the pin caught your eye. There was something hiding behind the shelter of the pin.

You kneeled down again, beckoning softly at it trying to radiate gentleness in a I-come-in-peace kind of style. Slowly a little brown bull calf emerged from the shadows, head bowed. Large brown eyes watched you nervously as it shakily approached. Once it was within reach you slowly offered it your hand full of feed. It sniffed at your palm before softly licking up the food. Tavros watched the way you tenderly stroked the little bull on the head, his blood pumper felt like it was swelling. Gog, he was flushed for you. The calf nudged your stomach with its nose before licking at your face.

The two of you continued to pet and feed the animals. Tavros seemed to feel more comfortable around the animals, which caused him to open up to you. You could feel yourself falling for this shy troll, but would he feel the same? Once you ran out of food pellets, and petted the little animals goodbye, you and Tavros left the petting zoo. A sad looking bull calf stood at the exit beckoning you to come back. You felt a little sad to leave it.

"I like the animals," Tavros smiled up at you. His smile made a slight blush rise in your cheeks.

"I do too."

"The little lambs were cute," he gave a small laugh.

"I liked the bull calf best," you smiled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause he reminded me of you," you blushed. Tavros's heart skipped a beat. "Come on, the others should be done soon, but we still have a little time left. Let's get some ice cream." You walked next to Tavros, leading him to an ice cream vendor without a line. "What do you want Tav?"

"Oh, uh, I-I'm not surem" he stuttered. Without the animals, being alone with you made him nervous again.

"Then we'll share," you flashed him a quick smile before turning to the vendor, "I'll take vanilla please, with caramel sauce."

You were handed your caramel covered ice cream an made your way back to the bench you originally sat at with Tavros waiting for the others. "Wanna bite Tav?" you asked. He shook his head, but you wouldn't take no for an answer. You scooped up an equal amount of caramel and vanilla ice cream and pressed it against his lips. Your heart fluttered at the blush the appeared on his face as he opened his mouth, his eyes locked with yours. He closed his mouth around the spoon, the deliciousness of the caramel mixing perfectly with the creamy vanilla as it slid onto his tongue. The cold of the frozen treat balanced the heat he could feel in his cheeks. You removed the spoon from his mouth and returned your attention to your ice cream. For some reason he was making your heart race more than any roller coaster would.

"I-It's good," he whispered. You could both feel a sort of tension building between you. To relieve the nervousness you felt building in your stomach you took another bite of ice cream to push it down, a small drop of it ran from your lips to your chin. You didn't move to immediately wipe it away.

Without thinking, Tavros leaned over and licked the drop of ice cream from your chin. Your heart almost exploded when he leaned over and you felt his tongue on your chin. Your wide eyes met his once he realized what he'd done, blush blazing on both of your faces. He shrank back into his wheelchair trying to stutter out an apology.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't, uh, mean to, I wa—," his mind, and his mouth, suddenly stuttered to a stop. You silenced him by pressing your lips against his, you figured the moment was perfect. After a moment of tense surprise, Tavros relaxed into the kiss, closing his eyes. Your heart was slamming away in your chest. Surely he could feel its erratic pulsing from where his lips were connected to yours. You were relieved when he finally kissed you back.

Tavros's heart on the other hand must've stopped. Was this really happening? Did you really have red feelings for him? He parted from your kiss, though still keeping your face close to his. He pressed his forehead against yours, eyes unblinkingly locked onto yours. The laughter and the screams and the carnival music all faded away. For a moment, it seemed as if you two were the only people to inhabit this time and place. You could stay forever this way, close to Tavros, held in his loving brown eyes.

"_, y-you're flushed for….for m-me?" he stammered in disbelief. He spoke so quietly that you wouldn't have even been able to hear him if it weren't for being so close, the feeling of his breath stirring on your lips.

"Yeah," you whispered, cheeks flaming with heat as his eyes slid from your own eyes down to your lips. His eyes closed as he leaned in, closing what small space was between you. He softly pressed his lips against yours, fitting together like two puzzle pieces. Two pieces joined to make one, two hearts beating to the same beat.

Sure, you didn't get to ride all the awesome roller coasters you planned to, but this day had gone a lot better than you originally planned. Tavros was happier now than he had ever been. With you as his matesprit, what more could he need. For the rest of the day he thought about the tender moment that passed between you and the many tender moments that would come.


End file.
